<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【KK】暗涌.（清水无差/短篇完结） by TarthurK1997</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22462561">【KK】暗涌.（清水无差/短篇完结）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TarthurK1997/pseuds/TarthurK1997'>TarthurK1997</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>KinKi Kids</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:07:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22462561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TarthurK1997/pseuds/TarthurK1997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>他不记得已经过去了多久，几年还是几十年。时间是恍惚的，在剛身边的日子每一天都模糊不清，剛和从前一样。他觉得很好。活着并且感到温暖。晚上的时候剛回来，在床上捧着他的脸笑起来，光一君一点也没有变老呢，剛如是说。他看着他然后去亲吻那些眼角褶起的细纹，拥抱他，他知道他喜欢被抱着，他的剛，致命的脆弱的美丽的，温柔又坚定地笑着，拥抱他就像拥抱恒星。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【KK】暗涌.（清水无差/短篇完结）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>旧文搬运，发布于2019/11/16</p><p>阅前：<br/>有年龄差，51比244年长好几岁<br/>非常意识流/开放性结局，如有人能看完真的非常感谢…</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>.</p><p>他看着那孩子，濡湿的额发淌着水，满是海的咸味。浑身都湿透了。裹在毛毯里，毯子很薄却不见发抖，那孩子只是看着脚底，顶光打下来在眼眶处形成一片阴影，他看不清他的表情。灯该修了。明明灭灭的，看着就烦。他突然想问外面下雨了吗？下了，他知道。虽然离窗户很远，那风声还是分毫不漏地传过来，像要劈碎什么似的。暴雨夹杂其中。</p><p>他最后只是递过去一条毛巾。擦一擦吧，他说，头发都湿了。</p><p>剛。</p><p>仿佛突然被惊醒了，少年抬起脸来。那眼睛没有焦距，形状却很漂亮。空的，什么也没有。他以为他会哭，但是他没有。只有睫毛微微颤动时才有点生气。他把毛巾塞在剛手里，想了想又拿出来，给他擦头发，那孩子头发不长，擦起来毛刺刺的。他擦的时候，剛就仰一点下巴，看他，又像是在看别的谁，没有焦距，什么也没有。他突然没来由有些恐慌，下手用力了些，一圈圈打着转，隔着毛巾把手指插进少年的发根中。</p><p>喂，你怕不怕。</p><p>剛只是摇了摇头。他看了他一会儿，放弃了，把手抽回来，毛巾留在少年脑袋上。</p><p>有事情叫我，我…睡一下。</p><p>无人回应。他卷起双臂，坐在他对面，后脑勺靠着墙阖上眼。外套其实也湿透了，沉沉甸甸的，又被体温焐热一些，他没放在心上。医院的长凳又冷又硬，他怀抱着外套睡觉，像是在抱着谁。也许是少年。</p><p> </p><p>他做了梦。梦的开头就是瓢泼大雨，雨水砸下来砸烂了屋檐和货架，砸得柏油路上一个个细小的坑。人群在跑，有女人的尖叫声遥遥地被卷进风里，路标都被刮起来，像世界末日。他也跑，却很焦急，他与人群背道而驰，向海那边跑去，手里拿着个破破烂烂的收音机，3月11日13时46分…收音机里传来讨人厌的声音，宣告死讯般报时，被他随手扔在路旁。天空涌起暗云，愈来愈密，螺旋状起伏着，耳边是炮轰般的风响。他却往海边跑去。那里有人，有人在这种鬼天气出海，已经飘出去很远，还没被吹回来就卷去更深更广的海域。</p><p>光一…</p><p>看看我，光一。那人喊着，是个少年的嗓音。他回过神，自己已经在海中央，巨浪打过来盖了他一身一脸，他控制不了手脚，往海中心沉下去，然后又看见那少年，苍白面孔淌满水珠，分不清是不是泪。光一。少年每喊一句就呛一口水，他拼了命游过去，却只拽住少年一片衣角，再然后就遍寻不见。</p><p>光一。有什么东西在摇他，他醒过来，脸上还带着惊魂未定。剛站在他身旁，咳嗽两声，嗓子嘶哑得不成样子。他们…叫你去。</p><p> </p><p>急诊室躺着另一个少年，裹挟在白被单里。光一不认识他，介于他们并非在可以好好打招呼的状况下见了第一面，他认不出来情有可原。病房和外面比起来亮得有些刺眼。那些白大褂的人拿来个板子，瞥他一眼，你是家属？签个字。</p><p>他含糊应了一声，提笔龙飞凤舞签上大名。那医生又叹气，这么大的风，你们这些孩子去做什么。多危险。</p><p>啊、没什么……在海边玩玩掉下去了而已。光一轻描淡写，他注意到剛在看他，于是他也看回去。他没想到剛忽然对他露出抱歉的笑意，嘴角勉强弯起来一些，有些青涩腼腆，终于还像是这个年纪的孩子该露出的表情。光一愣了愣飞快地转回去，脸颊莫名发烫。</p><p>剛笑起来很好看，他知道。</p><p>听医生唠唠叨叨半天才匆忙办完后面的手续，乱七八糟的话刮过耳边就像风似的什么也没听进去，他觉得脑子有点乱，闭上眼就想起剛的笑，易碎又坚定的，有些抱歉的笑意。走出医院大门已经凌晨四点，雨还没停，淅淅沥沥地小了些，他们跑回车上，他和剛，一路无话，直到坐上皮革味浓郁的座椅才想起来是不是忘了些什么。对，这家伙还没成年。光一从口袋里翻了翻，翻出半包泡软了的555，尽是海水腥味。我要去买烟，他没看剛，边发动车子边问，雨刮器把红灯扫成一片模糊的色彩，要不要送你回家？</p><p>剛又摇头，目光看着前面，却很疲惫了。到底还是个孩子，这个点还是会困。但剛不说，只是睁大着眼睛，睡意在湿漉漉的黑色的眼睛里荡漾。光一。剛侧过头，看他，又不看他，光一，我待在你这里好吗。等他点头，少年又有些撑不住，披着毛毯迷迷瞪瞪地眨眼。于是他塞了张碟开始放，柔和的吉他伴着雨刮器沉闷声响摇摇晃晃，很快把少年晃进梦乡。</p><p>他兀自开到便利店门口，买了烟站在屋檐底下抽，白色颗粒在火中明灭，让人想起急诊室门口的灯。顺着屋檐滴落的雨格外大颗，他盯着看好久，最后掐了烟。在天要亮不亮的时候开门上车，把干了的外套搭在少年身上。</p><p> </p><p>早上的时候他把车停在路边睡了一会儿，睁眼时剛已经醒了，看着他打了个哈欠。</p><p>声音也软糯，恢复了一点平日的模样。光一，要不要去看海。</p><p>他吓一跳，他没想过前一天溺水的人隔天早上还会想去看海，整个人忽然清醒了。估计是表情太吓人，剛没忍住笑出来，伸手安抚性地拍了拍他肩膀。没事啦…不下水，只是看看。说着就拉开车门跳下去，身上不知道什么时候换成自己塞在后座的白衬衫，袖口宽大，单薄得不合时宜，在未熄的大风中猎猎作响。他懵了会儿，抓着外套下车紧紧跟在少年身后，看他一脚跨过栏杆，几步走向退潮后的青色礁石。海，海和昨天不同了。现在是暗蒙蒙的灰色。没下雨，看起来倒也没那么波涛汹涌，只是风掀起来些许浪潮的声响，离得很远。剛站在一块平的石头上看远处，有些恍惚地，又很平静。光一站在他身后，半晌把外套递过去，得到一个轻飘飘的微笑。</p><p>台风还没过去吗？</p><p>还没吧。</p><p>他们又沉默，不说话，只是看海，没有光闪烁的海。他想起来几个小时前，他们还在同一片海里挣扎，气泡翻滚，浑身湿黏。他又忍不住看他，温和的，有风扫过来，扬起他额发。</p><p>然后…有什么从少年的眼眶里滴落，闪烁的，碎玻璃般尖锐的，啪嗒一声落下去。</p><p>浸没在石缝间的细流中。</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>男人睡着了。趴在方向盘上，毫无形象的睡姿，额发散落遮住大半眼帘，侧脸露出来一些，下巴上带着点青青的胡茬。他侧头看看他，嘴里嚼着隔夜的冷冰冰的三明治，慢条斯理地，一下下咀嚼着。他的嘴很小，吃东西却很大口，鼓鼓囊囊含在嘴里。被男人說像某種動物。</p><p>明明他才像。他这样想着一边收回视线，天色已经完全暗下来，旁边来来往往过去好几辆车。他们又把车停在沿海国道上，抛锚似的，停得歪七歪八，像是要冲破警戒线。然后两个人就待在车里，偶尔下去，光一抽根烟，或者他去离海更近的地方走走。他们这样做过很多次，多到数不清。有时是光一来找他，有时是反过来，大多数时候就是一条短讯的事情。光一来的时候他多半还在唱，头发甩得有些疯狂的间隙里就看见男人坐在角落里，很安静，仿佛不受周身嘈杂鼓舞，只是看着他。只看他一个人。</p><p>于是就推了例常聚会，两人一前一后地从深暗的通道走出去，走到能看得到天空的地方。男人就把车随便停在哪里，一辆旧得快散架的轻客，打理得倒是很好，然后上车，载着他去兜风，一直开到海边。</p><p>他们总是来看海。</p><p>这片海荒无人迹，只有数不清的碎石淤泥和阴天。好在风很大。他们有时候浑浑噩噩，在这里说了无尽的不该说的话都被风吹散吞没，等回了城市里又是正常的模样。正常…倒也不能说正常。只是麻木而已。</p><p>有一次他们赤着脚在海边走。其实这边石头很利，每次走完脚底都会被划出几道很深的口子，但他想脱鞋，光一也就随他。然后他们蹲在一块很大的礁石上吹风，黄昏的时候，他就突然想起来那次台风。他转头对光一说，你还记得吗，我掉下去那次。</p><p>光一说，记得。</p><p>过一会儿又说，还有个小孩吧，叫什么名字我忘了。</p><p>…都说了多少次了。忘了就忘了。</p><p>那边光一大概是看了他一眼，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔地不知道说了些什么，他突然有点无奈又觉得好笑。他有时候不懂，光一于他而言其实更像同龄人，仿佛整个世界里他们共生共死，知道对方的一切又彼此搀扶着活下去，好像和他一起长大，毫无间隙。虽然光一其实比他大挺多。</p><p>认识光一的时候他还小，光一才二十出头。那时候剛隐约觉得这个人和其他生命里出现过的人都不同。所以他偶尔也会去找他。光一并不常出现，但只要他想，他总能找到他，他总是会来。</p><p> </p><p>他又惊醒，从无尽的梦里狼狈逃脱，台风紧随其后。</p><p>很久没来了。光一，很久没来看他。他靠在床板上发愣的时候想着，脚趾蜷缩起来露出圆润的弧线，他的光一——他很久没看见了，大概有一周那么久，一个月那么久，一年那么久，他不知道。他总觉得他会来所以也不去找他，但是这次太久了。于是没来由有些心慌。</p><p>什么时候开始这么称呼？他的，他一个人的。但确实如此。光一只属于他而剛也只属于光一，人的世界就这么小塞不下更多的存在。他们或许是疏离的。算不上朋友亲人更无暧昧关系，但他是他的，他也如此。他总觉得每次光一出现在视野里的时候周遭都安静了，一下子所有的歌也好曲也好全都被卷进风里，回到那个台风响彻的夜。冰冷的，温暖的，光一看着他的时候，光一在的时候，飓风眼一般安静。他想拥抱他。</p><p>他去找他。</p><p>租了辆车，和光一那辆类似，廉价的车载香水味似乎渗进皮肤里，刺鼻到难以忽视。他漫无目的地沿着海边国道走，一遍遍来回，偶尔经过光一会去的几个仓库但都没有人在，他不知道他在哪里。也许他根本就不在东京。也许他出国——虽然他想象不出来那个男人会做这种事。也许他不在地球上，被几千光年外银色的闪光的外星人捉走。他忍不住笑出来，伏在方向盘上fufufu地低笑。哪里都没有。天已经完全黑下来，远远地涌起无数密云，他把车停在海边，脱了鞋向海里走去。</p><p>啊…好冷。</p><p>原来这么冷。那天，那个晚上，也是这样冷。他低头，海水漫过他小腿肚。真冷。他向海中走去，每一步踩在礁石碎片上，尖锐得發痛。不止是身体上的感觉，就连心脏也感觉到冷而颤抖着似的。二十代的剛胸腔里没有炙热，只有漫长而永无止境的对深海的恐惧与渴望。他不怕海。是海远离他不让他靠近，偶尔也只是害怕沉没，怕沉下去后悄无声息。漫过膝盖时他停下了。有那么一瞬间他感觉身后有人在喊他，焦虑的不安的，车灯闪烁，喇叭疯响，那人跑过来、穿过海水跑过来抱住他，胸膛炽热不堪。他兀自笑了笑，慢慢地往回看。浓墨般的夜，没有任何车经过这里。</p><p>他回了车上，带着双腿沉甸甸的冰冷海水，盖了条毯子蜷在驾驶座。于是一夜无梦。</p><p>醒来时有人敲窗，一下一下，像鼓。</p><p>是光一。</p><p>做梦般，男人看着他，眉头微微皱起来又放松，嘴角抿成无奈的模样。光一伸出手，轻轻地抚上来，指尖离他只有几毫米的距离，停留在他鬓角。似乎想碰，又怕碎掉。</p><p>我没认错人吧，剛。</p><p>嗯…唔。</p><p>你怎么把车停这里就睡了？</p><p>他回头看了眼，天刚蒙蒙亮，六点十分。海面退潮，浓雾散尽又聚拢，白茫茫地看不清晰。裤脚黏糊糊地沾着腿，车窗下站着他的光一，疲倦的柔软的眼神，头发没打理似的。</p><p>他想说话，但说不出什么，头探出去一点看他。男人叹了口气，忽然凑上来，手指绕过他鬓发，嘴唇蹭过嘴角。</p><p>他们在清晨无人的国道上接吻。</p><p> </p><p>旅馆的被子有股刚晒过的味道。他沉闷地想着，太阳的味道，光的味道。光一的味道。</p><p>男人躺在他身侧，赤裸着，双眼闭阖。像梦。总归像梦，不像真的。他的光一，在清晨的光下泛着白色影子，薄纱般覆盖一层。脸很小也很瘦削，刀刻的骨皮肤却柔软。他没忍住轻轻戳上去，像小时候那样，指尖触到一点青茬。然后指头被捉住，迷迷糊糊他被拉进一个怀抱里，下巴搁在肩上。自然而然，好像已经练过千百遍。</p><p>心跳热烈且安静。</p><p>你最近怎么都不来了？</p><p>……我觉得还是不要打扰你比较好。</p><p>打扰…</p><p>他有太多的问题想问，到头来都不甚清晰。唇齿嗫嚅，最终只吐出半句叹息落在影子里，又周而复始，落在光一的眼中。是梦吗。男人摇头，不是梦。是爱。</p><p>这个回答忽然让他怔愣，对视的时候双眼模糊起来，思绪忽然被拉回十年前。那时候他时常想一些事情，想着想着就陷入迷思，觉得荒诞又可笑；在无数的午间他去天台，那里风很大几乎可以把人吹垮，于是就坐在那里吃午饭。这是中学时候的事情。对于少年来说，他不可能忘记那天晚上、梦魇般的、无时不刻缠绕着记忆生长的晚上，但伴随着窒息涌来的却并非极度恐慌而是安心。他知道即使在梦中那个人也没有离开过他，他永远在，永远停留，他与他并肩。未来只有一条路可走且必然是他们的道路，他和光一；没有更多选择余地。从那片海开始、那个晚上开始或者更早。他为了他而活。</p><p>迟疑许久以后他开始称呼这为爱。</p><p>他环抱着手臂觉得冷，入冬后的冷风打在脸上灌进衣领里，冷到他分不清现在是什么时候。夏季暴雨已经过去了；天空开始灰暗。他环顾四周，现在已经不是穿着校服的中学时代，他站在台上。那些歌就像从记忆深处的匣子里涌出来，经过他的咽喉由他唱出，唱片机一般，他忽然意识到自己唱的是自己的思想。爱也好、爱也罢。这种感情用爱形容是否太轻薄或太沉重？“这”，生长在血肉里，印刻在手腕静脉处，是无法承诺亦无法回应的东西。很长的时间里除了绝望并不给予人什么。但仍存在。于是他明白，他爱他。</p><p>爱。他猛地醒了，心脏中有什么东西掙动着，破出笼子洒下一地碎片。那个字眼太过清晰甚至让人难以置信。他从里不敢相信，也从未确信过。但…如果不是又该是什么，只是这个词从光一口中说出就更像幻梦。他俯下身去吻他的唇，爱，如果这是爱，吻是爱，是否一切都解释得通？光一迟缓地回应他，手臂抱上来，温暖到让人流泪。</p><p>你不该抛下的。如果…</p><p>即使是爱…光一躲开他的视线。</p><p>我不在乎…我不知道，但我不在乎。他听见自己这么说。然后过了很久，光一才慢慢转回来，澈亮的眼睛，注视着无言着。终了只是叹息。</p><p>你后悔怎么办。</p><p>我不后悔…光一。只要你别离开。</p><p>他们紧紧相拥着，在不眠的清晨里，废旧的旅馆散发出洗浴剂的气息。他知道这是男人的许诺，他知道这一刻会永存，他知道自己不会后悔。</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>他注视他，永远注视着，从各个方向各个角度，只要他想、他看得到每一盏灯下的剛，从少年时代到青年。最开始那个少年跳进他的人生里，学院舞台的照明刚刚好映出剛飞扬眉宇，额发被固定在脑后露出棱角分明却并不尖锐的侧脸，剛笑起来。下一刻他看不清剛的脸，大量的烟雾朦胧了视线只留下青年暧昧剪影，圆润的肩露出来被灯光染上绛紫，亮色的指甲在灯下熠熠生辉。</p><p>他喜欢看他。</p><p>那样的剛，富有生气的、温热的，笑起来的、流泪的，他喜欢他每一寸。从很小的时候开始就如此，从第一眼开始就如此。剛放学的时候会来找他，因为就住在隔壁或者家里没吃的种种理由，脱了鞋在他的屋子里跑，偶尔也和他去散步。他们养了两只狗。剛来拜访的时候会带上母亲做的小甜点，特意给他留两个原味。一起做些什么都无所谓只要是两个人就好，尽管他比剛年长许多，说是打发时间也不过分，他喜欢和他消磨。那些夏天里他的房间里充斥着少年气息，所以即使每天拖着一身伤回家他也无所谓，只要回去后能看见那个少年就好。</p><p>有一天没有见到。那天天沉得像永远不会醒来，细细密密地铺满云层。是台风天。剛没有回来。他开着车一条路一条路找一边担心车重不够大概会被吹翻，最后果然在离海很近的地方抛了锚，他看见他了，他的少年在海里，苍白衬衫，拽着另一个少年。</p><p> </p><p>他最近恍惚的次数越来越多了。这不是什么好现象，但也无可奈何。被嘲笑像老头子——开玩笑似的嘲笑，是那个家伙会做的事。不。确实如此，身体机能似乎不如从前，即使有每天认真锻炼、但精神上的空白却不可抑制地扩大侵蚀范围，有时甚至就会一直看着剛的身影呆掉。</p><p>有些…恼火。这样的自己。他忿忿地看了眼墙，那里被涂成大片的蓝色。像海。</p><p>很久没去看海了。</p><p>他有的时候忘带钥匙，就这样坐在门口台阶上缄默地想。该去看看，该回那个地方看看，回去看看那片自己和少年挣扎过的海，尖锐砂石粉碎着薄浪。那个雨夜还是是不是侵入到梦里来，愈发频繁地露出狰狞可恨的一面。他总是惊醒，满额冷汗沾湿了枕巾，只有抱着剛或者被抱着才能好些。听起来有点可悲。但他一直很后怕、他的少年、他的剛，若是不明不白地死在雨夜里，他该如何度过余生的几十年。他是否会跟着死掉，头撞在码头的柱子上洇出鲜血，或是随着少年的陨落而坠入深海。</p><p>但是还好这一切都没有发生，剛依然好好的大口呼吸着。还好，所有都没到不可挽回的程度。</p><p>…仅仅是这样就能感到幸福了。</p><p>他不记得已经过去了多久，几年还是几十年。时间是恍惚的，在剛身边的日子每一天都模糊不清，剛和从前一样。他觉得很好。活着并且感到温暖。晚上的时候剛回来，在床上捧着他的脸笑起来，光一君一点也没有变老呢，剛如是说。他看着他然后去亲吻那些眼角褶起的细纹，拥抱他，他知道他喜欢被抱着，他的剛，致命的脆弱的美丽的，温柔又坚定地笑着，拥抱他就像拥抱恒星。</p><p> </p><p> <br/>「我爱你…」</p><p> </p><p> <br/>去看海吧？</p><p>好啊。</p><p>匆匆定下决定便收拾东西立刻就在凌晨出发，他把车开上国道，副驾驶座的人把头轻轻靠在车窗上不知道在想什么，目光投向窗外的夜幕。这条路灯坏了好几盏，此刻除却风声外什么都没有。然后下雨了。雨刮器沉默着摇晃吐息，他们笔直地驶向漆黑的海一路无话，就像那个晚上过去后的凌晨。彼时他载着睡着的少年一路开往事故地点，而现在他载着他重游十年二十年以来走过无数遍的路。他们奔赴着去往不知名的天国一隅，仪表盘会跳动，风会停下，天会明亮，他想对他说你看除了不断地走回过去以外我们并不是全无收获，无论我们存在与否，一切都会好起来。所以不要哭。</p><p>他说不出口。然后就这样沉默着继续开下去，永无止境，轻客晃悠悠地驶入又一条无光隧道。然后天空又再涌起密云。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>END.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>后记与一些解释（请选择性阅读）</p><p> </p><p> <br/>标题来自暗涌这首歌。这篇的主要背景是二十代光一遇到十代剛，后来有一天台风时剛和另一个少年不幸在海里，光一把他救上来，后来剛成了歌手。主线大致如此。这篇真的很意识流并且是有意为之，是希望在这个设定与背景下能有不同的故事线、因此无论如何理解都可以。这究竟是生者的世界还是死者的世界？哪一部分是真的哪一部分是幻觉？在一些可能中他们一起长大相爱老去，在另一些可能中或许只有一个人，或许一个人也没有。</p><p>以下是我自己的解释（只是许多可能性中的其中之一）。</p><p>光一在那个台风里把少年剛从海里救起、但在救另一个少年的时候没有成功。那天晚上光一就已经死去（另一个少年也如此），至此之后都是以灵魂的视角或是剛自身的幻觉出现。一开始他没有意识到自己已经死去，后来意识到了便不再去找剛但又担心他出事，所以后来还是回来并许诺不再离开。</p><p>如果以剛的视角（第二段）来看的话比较清晰。光一每次来看他“总是坐在角落里，很安静，仿佛不受周身嘈杂鼓舞，只是看着他”；光一不来找他了，他想去找他的时候“他不知道他在哪里”；但当他那么想念他的时候光一又突然出现，“车窗下站着他的光一，疲倦的柔软的眼神，头发没打理似的”；在第三段的时候，“光一君一点也没有变老呢，剛如是说”。</p><p>两人真正在一起时对于光一并不存在的事实已经心知肚明。</p><p>「你不该抛下的。如果…</p><p>即使是爱…</p><p>我不在乎…我不知道，但我不在乎。</p><p>你后悔怎么办。</p><p>我不后悔…光一。只要你别离开。」</p><p> </p><p>但是光一的灵魂在消散着，“他最近恍惚的次数越来越多了…身体机能似乎不如从前”。因此在最后他们还是去看海，最后的最后，那条通往大海的道路永无止境，其实只留下剛一个人。从始至终或许都是少年的幻觉，十七岁的剛等不来一个吻，二十七岁如此，三十七岁也同样如此。</p><p> </p><p>这篇因为写的时候考虑到“不一定活着”的可能性所以刻意写得很不现实，关于两个人的爱也过分浪漫主义（幻觉多半如此）。所以大概这就是自娱自乐的究极意识流……能看完的（如果真的有好心人能看完）我真的…非常感谢…</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>